


Practice

by SheraKorra



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:27:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheraKorra/pseuds/SheraKorra
Summary: Korra wants to practice being good at sex with Asami
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 52
Kudos: 402





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paxbanana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxbanana/gifts).



> i created this piece after reading paxbanana's absolute BEAST of a story surrounding Korra and Asami. in my head "Place in the world" is season 5 of LOK.

“Asami can I ask you a question”  
By the tone of Korra’s voice, Asami knew that she would have to answer her question carefully. They had come home to enjoy a date night in, and we're currently relaxing on Asami's couch with full bellies, sipping wine and listening to jazz music. Korra's head was in Asami's lap and they were looking out of the balcony windows at the sky line of Republic City before Korra had asked her question. Asami brushed one of Korra’s brown forelocks away from her face and looked down on her, encouraging her to ask her question. Did she seem.. Nervous ?

“Am...am I good at sex?”

Before she could stop herself, Asami let out a chuff of amusement. Korra’s body language had made Asami fearful for a moment but the silliness of the question was a relief. Until she looked down into Korra's curious eyes. She quickly corrected her reaction.  
“Of course you are. Why would you ask that?” 

“Well you’re the first person I have ever had sex with. And if I can help it hopefully the last.”  
There was a pause, and Asami filled it in to satisfy the underlying question. “Yes, that is the hope for us. If I can help it.”

Korra smiled and continued.

“It's just.. You have more experience than I do. With the White Lotus keeping me locked up for most of my life in the south, and Mako and I crashing and burning before we even got off the ground, I just wonder if I'm really any good to you in bed. Like is it a boom for you or just a...pop?”

Asami sighed as she thought about Korra's question. While Korra's worry was unnecessary, it was understandable. Asami’s sexual experiences were somewhat limited but did expand further than Korra’s. Unlike Korra, she had had sex with Mako and it was enjoyable; in the way that just only focusing on the physical was. In her late teens she remebered going down to the prostitustion district with her father’s money and paying a women to experiment with sex. It wasn't something she liked to think about. She had been childishly defiant towards her father when it was slipped to him that Asami showed sexual interest in other women. He had promptly shown his disdain for such a lifestyle and made it a point to teach Asami that women were competition not sexual options. Asami hid her quiet desires since then. But not before trying to “stick it to daddy” discreetly. In the end the experiment was nice but she felt heartbreakingly empty afterwards.  
She would look at women after that, and enjoy a quiet daydream of what they could be if life were different, and then she would push the thought away. 

In a way, her “look-don't- touch” way of thinking was probably what led to her sleeping with Mako. Asami knew the moment her eyes fell on Korra at that gala all those years ago that she wanted her in some capacity. But the fact that she had picked up on Korra’s attraction to Mako made Asami push harder for him. The sex had been the result of trying to keep Mako’s mind off of Korra and that had failed miserably. She couldn't blame him though. It was hard not to think about someone as powerful and beautiful as Korra. Asami failed at doing it herself. Isn't it funny how everything had turned out better for her once she gave into her truth? The thought of Korra finally expressing her desire to be with her made Asami smile.

“Booms. Lots and lots of Booms”

“Oh yea? Why is that?” Korra's mouth twitched with a small smile. She was pleased. 

Asami thought about it before she answered “In a way Korra, you're my first too. Yes I have had sex with other people before, but you are the only person I have ever made love to.”

Korra looked up at Asami, flashing her straight white teeth in a grin on her sweet face. Asami winked at her noticing her own skin growing warm with her blush. Korra touched her hand to Asami’s face “You know, that was really romantic but I'm afraid I don't understand the difference.” 

“Sex without foundation is just a fuck. It's purely physical,” Asami stated crassly.

Korra dropped her hand abruptly. “Wow that really sapped the romance out of the air.”

“That's the point. Fucking isnt a romatic affair it’s...I dont know” she paused, searching for a word before it came to her. “animalistic.” Asami reached for her wine and took a sip before placing it back down to continue. 

“When I was with Mako and those other few women, I wasn't in love with them and barely knew some of them. I was with them to scratch an itch. I would never tell them my feelings or even trust them completely with my body. It was a temporary agreement to satisfy a need. In that way, fucking is ugly and heartless. But with you, every time I lay down with you I'm getting more than bodily stimulus. You affect my mind, my body, and my spirit. I also happen to be in love with you and you are in love with me. When we come together, there is trust brought from our friendship and our knowledge of each other. All of that combines for us to make love and that, is where you are my first.”

Asami watched as Korra turned that information over in her head. Her face slowly opened up in understanding as she spoke.  
“That makes sense”, she took Asami’s hand and entwined their fingers together repeatedly. Then she asked, “Can two people in love fuck? Sometimes I want to have sex with you so bad I feel crazy. In a sort of not so nice way”

As innocent as Korra was, she had to know she was turning Asami on. Asami guided Korra's eyes to meet hers before she gave her reply. When she spoke her own voice sounded odd in her ears. “Sometimes I want you to have sex with me in a not so nice way.” Korra’s look of surprise was delicious. “You would enjoy that?” 

Asami smiled. “Yes one day when we come home from a date, or if I have a particularly stressful day I wouldn't mind if you threw me against the wall or shoved me down and were a little rough with me. It wouldn't have to be all kisses and soft touches. You could let yourself go with me. I trust you and you can trust me.” 

“Do you want me to say mean stuff to you?” Korra was filing away all the details of this conversation. 

“I'm not particularly into being insulted or called anything offensive but if this is about you exploring what you like then I'm all for going along with it. It's good to talk about these types of things during sex thats a little rough. It's always good to check in with your partner and have a safe word.” Asami was probably getting ahead of herself, but her excitement at the possibilities of what Korra would do to her were palpable.

Korra grunted with her resolve “Okay. I think I can do that for you.”

Asami leaned down and pressed her lips to Korra's softly. “What about you? Can I do anything to be better for you?”

“No, you're perfect. I like it when you are soft and sweet. Oh! And I like it when you're kind of teasing and playful”. 

Asami asked “Is it a boom or pop for you?” Why had asking that question made Asami nervous?

Korra grinned as she held Asami closer giving her a sensual bite on her abdomen. “Booms. Definatly Booms”

Asami smiled softly “Good to know.'' All of her focus zeroed in on the sensation of Korra's mouth as she continued her gentle kisses and bites. With all the energy buzzing around them after that conversation Asami wanted to feel it in other places.

“Korra.” she sighed

“Let's go.”

There was nothing left to say. 

*********************************************************************************

Over the next week Asami’s anticipation had built in response to their conversation, but to her mild annoyance Korra didn't show any interest in any sexual activity. There was one night when Asami had given Korra a massage after they had taken a bath together. It seemed like things were heating up between them and she was hoping her ministrations would lead to foreplay but Korra had shattered the mood when she suggested that their safeword should be Hiroshi. 

The mention of her father had sent a cold flush throughout Asami’s body and even provoked a bit of anger. Korra's only comment before she broke into giggles was “Yea, that's how I feel too.” Asami swatted her with a pillow and layed down to sleep facing away from Korra. But Korra only had to wrap an arm around her and kiss the back of her neck before she was forgiven.

Korra’s inexperience and timidness didn't bother Asami at all. By understanding her own needs in the bedroom she could comprehend Korra’s motivations. From the time she could bend three of the four elements, Korra was always handled as the Avatar. A symbol of peace and power. Korra was a fireball and took on any task head first with brazen enthusiasm because that's what was expected of her. In reality she wanted more human relationships. She wanted friends and family, and to be known as Korra of the Southern Water Tribe. That also meant that in the privacy of the bedroom she wanted to treat and be treated as just a girl. With soft touches and kisses. She was most vulnerable when she had allowed someone to handle her with care. Asami never took that for granted and was honored whenever Korra invited her to lead their lovemaking. 

Asami was different. Her adult life had been structured around control and demand. She was the CEO of Future Industries. It was her responsibility to make the executive choices for her company sometimes rather forcefully. She was a woman that had to constantly fight and demand respect from her fellow peers. They would cast her intellect aside because they only thought of her as a pretty face in a field dominated by men. They would handle her with kid gloves, as if she needed guidance on how to understand engineering, politics or how to run a multi million yuan company. Everything she did was aimed at controlling the narrative of how she would be perceived. Every piece of clothing she wore to work was thought out to make a statement. She even wore her father's cologne when she attended high profile meetings. She used definitive language when she spoke. She never asked for help without first diving into her own research. She carried herself with certainty and hard earned entitlement. They would call her “prissy”, but they would know she was a titan. And yet..

When the doors were closed and the makeup, jewelry and clothes came off, Asami wanted none of the control. It was exhausting. Being vulnerable to Asami ment giving up control and not making demands. She trusted her lover to satisfy her needs. And Korra was so very good at satisfying her needs. They had been intimate with each other for about four months now and every joining was something new. Asami had no doubt that with time Korra would get even better with intimacy and Asami would reap the benefits. Sooner would be nice rather than later. 

The opportunity seemed to have presented itself one day as Asami decided to once again take control of the direction of Future Industries. She was informed that Varrick Industries and Cabbage Corps were pressing to move up a group meeting with President Raiko on powering the city's infrastructure. A meeting that Asami was supposed to be included in. She saw this for exactly what it was. They were trying to undermine her. Although she and Varrick had worked together in the past, it was not lost on her that Varrick was still all about business, and erratic at that. His motivation was money not morals. He had underestimated her before, she was surprised he hadn’t learned his lesson. She could also guess that Lau Gon Long of Cabbage Corps was just looking for a chance to get ahead of the three major businesses of Republic City. He was pretty much a non factor.

Asami headed into city hall with her ire almost sour on her tongue. She practiced how she would handle the situation. She didn't want to come off as a bratty child who didn't get her way. She needed to be poised and collected, not petulant and entitled. Her trusted assistant had handed her the news with enough time for her to gather up some reports and proposals she had already been working on and spare time for her to change her clothing. She traded her regular clothes for a black pencil skirt and a white blouse with a black tie. 

She spritzed herself with her father's cologne. He kept it in a cabinet entitled “Power Play”. There were other items in there as well. A pair of black rimmed glasses, a gold pocket watch, a box of cigars from a noble family in the Fire Nation and a glass bottle of liquor from the upper ring of the Earth Kingdom. Asami only needed the pocket watch. Placing the watch in its rightful place she walked into the council room surprised that they had not started yet. 

Good she wouldn't need to play catch up.

Her strategic conversation with her assistant was cut short when the doors to the council room burst open and an angry Korra stomped through the door with Councilman Tenzin “I can't believe Raiko would be this pigheaded! Spirit vines are the same as spirits, They shouldn't be harvested for anything!”

Tenzin reached out to try and calm her down. “Korra I'm sure there is a way we can convince him otherwise. Perhaps he needs to see the negative effects of harvesting spirits.” Korra was in rare form in her righteous anger. “A crater in the middle of his city and the destruction of half its buildings by a giant spirit deathray isnt example enough?! Who even put this guy in office? He's a weasel-rat! Better yet who are the chumps who want in on this deal so I can personally knock some sense into them!?” She punctuated her statement by slamming her fist into her hand.

Asami cleared her throat and Korra seemed to finally notice the three industrialists standing in the chamberways. Her anger started to visibly wane as she took in the sight of Asami. She had probably never seen her in a power outfit quite like this. From where she was standing, Asami could see Korra's eyes rake over her body and internalize what she could do with this information. Asami’s body immediately answered Korra's increasingly hungry gaze. Her breath became shallow as their eyes locked onto one another. Korra’s sharp movements shifted her muscles beautifully under her skin and her evertight shirt was tight enough to show off her bunching abs underneath. Abruptly and inappropriately, Asami grew wet with desire. 

“Avatar Korra” Asami stated. She was trying to remind herself as well as Korra that they were in a public, professional setting. At her tone, Korra seemed to come back to herself.  
“Asami, what are you doing here? You're not advocating for spirit use are you?” It was a pointed question that almost felt accusatory but Asami understood what first impressions looked like. She took the question for what it was. 

“Absolutely not. There was supposed to be a proposal meeting about other sources of energy to power Republic City. I was looking forward to it. But the meeting was moved up and I was not included in the notification. Luckily I had..other business in the area and seemed to have lucked into being prepared for this impromptu meeting. I would imagine that the sudden schedule change was to indeed consider some less than ethical proposals for the use of spirits and spirit vines. Whoever spinelessly decides that this is an idea worth pursuit will be surely met by the wrath of the Avatar.”

Korra gave a slow grin and a chill passed down her spine and settled between her legs.  
“Precisely. Well I feel good that somebody in there will be keeping the best interest of Republic City and all its inhabitants in mind.” 

“Thank you Avatar Korra”

President Raiko appeared in the hall at that moment. “Gentlemen I will be rea-...Miss Sato. I didn't expect you to be at this meeting.”

Korra stepped forward “Yes she is, and I am too. I want to know what you plan on doing with the spirits. It's the Avatar's job to advocate for them. I won't let them be abused by humans like we have already done with everything else.” 

President Raiko was unphased. “You cannot be in this meeting, you are not an industrialist and you don't have any government position that warrants you to be a present. Avatar or not, You want a say in how spirits are used? Go through the proper government channels.”

Korra let flames burst through her nose.  
“Raiko you sle-!!”

Before anyone could know what she was doing, Asami had grabbed Korra by her waist and dragged her into the women's bathroom. Korra was immediately snapped out of her red haze at the feel of Asami’s steel grip around her. She turned around to follow her the rest of the way not putting up a fight. When the door closed Asami calmly leaned against the sink and let Korra voice her frustrations. She raged on for three minutes before she took deep calming breaths. Asami remained quiet the whole time. Finally Korra spoke. 

“Sorry I shouldn't have lost my temper. I just can't believe anyone would look at using spirits after the destruction of the city.”

Asami finally spoke coolly, “I don't think we have anything to worry about.” Korra looked at her curiously and Asami filled in the silence.

“Before energy can be produced, spirits must be tested. That takes time. If there is another proposal for energy that beats that time line, then the obvious choice would be the latter. Secondly, I will be in the meeting. I truly think this is all Cabbage Corps doing. Whoever is behind it, I will personally find the time to sabotage their progress as much as legally possible. I will tell you who it is so that you may deal with them however you see fit. Until then you need to be calm and don't let them see that they are getting to you.”

“Who has a proposal that can be implemented faster than spirit testing?” as Korra said the words her eyes locked onto Asami’s lips. They were curling into a sly smile. 

“You would do this for me?” Korra asked after a moment. 

“Yes. In a heartbeat. I know how much it means to you and so it means just as much to me.” 

Korra's eyes completely glazed over “I want to kiss you so much right now” she made to move into Asami’s space but was not prepared for Asami to turn her back to her. Looking at Korra’s stunned reflection in the mirror, Asami adjusted her tie and flicked her shiny black locks over her shoulder.

“Don't kiss my face. My makeup is fresh and I'm putting on a power front right now. They need to see me tight and ta-ahhh” the rest of her words died in her throat as Korra pressed her body up against the back of Asami. The warmth between her legs pulsed back to reality as Korra placed her strong hands on her hips and her lips hovered over Asami's neck. Korra inhaled and her grip grew tighter around Asami. 

“Korra, please don't” it was a weak plea and Asami’s voice was husky in her own ears. 

“I won't touch your face.” Korra’s fingers played at the zipper on the side of Asami’s hip. Her tanzanite blue eyes asking permission without words through the mirror. Asami knew she shouldn’t entertain such inappropriate notions, in a public bathroom of all places. But the very thought of being taken by her superhuman lover was too tempting. She gave a small nod and Korra pressed forward.

Asami's breath became more shallow as they watched each other in the mirror. Korra's warm fingers slid into Asami’s skirt and past her underwear. When she made contact with Asmai’s wet heat, they both moaned softly in torturous pleasure. Korra licked her lips and Asami pulsed on her fingers. Korra’s gaze was heavy and wildly revealing. Asami wanted to feel that heated look all over her body and experience Korra’s power as she took her with reckless abandonment. 

She hardly registered Korra's words. “Such a sweet girl.” Korra slipped a finger into Asami’s opening and slowly spread her wetness up to her clit. It pulsed under Korra’s touch and 0Asami barely held back her whimper. 

Korra’s eyes narrowed. “Tonight. I want you tonight.” 

Asami weakly nodded her head. She almost cried in frustration when Korra withdrew her hand from Asami’s skirt and placed the wet digit into her mouth to savor. The look in Korra's eyes changed as she took in Asami’s taste. Korra wanted her just as much as she wanted Korra. Suddenly Asami was furious that she even needed to attend the meeting at all. 

Korra shook herself back to the present. “Go” she said softly “I'll see you tonight” she took a deep breath and finally stepped away from Asami and towards the door. She turned her head and spoke to Asami from over her shoulder. 

“Oh, and Asami. Don't make me come get you from your office. If you do, you wont like it.” 

Korra was holding herself back and the anticipation was delicious. 

“I'll do this meeting and come home early.” Asami gave Korra a slow wink and Korra’s face broke out into her dopey grin. Red lightly coloring her cinnamon skin.

“ Knock Em Dead” Korra said softly 

“ Thank you.” 

Asami would knock them dead literally if she could. They both came out of the bathroom tight with sexual energy. The delay of such delectable activities only brought back Asami’s agitation and the men waiting for her in the chamber room would feel every bit of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra has plans for Asami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for the comments and kudos! i hope you enjoy  
> ***Warning*** pure sin past this point.

Asami should have known she couldn't have beat Korra home. Her early day didn't end as early as she would have liked, but at least it was for all the right reasons. She had been given a chance to construct a business plan to present to the Minister of Energy for alternative energy sources. She needed to stop at her office to tell her teams to get ready for a grueling few weeks At least Korra would be pleased. 

Asami walked into her apartment and was met with the savory smell of dinner. Korra’s cooking was exceptional just like everything else she excelled at. She looked up from the stove top and greeted Asami cheerfully, “hey there I'm just finishing up dinner. You're really good at walking in at just the right time.” 

Asami toed off her heels and padded over to where her lover stood, accepting her side embrace. She guided Korra’s eyes to hers before saying “now, you can kiss my face.”  
Korra laughed and then gave Asami a gentle kiss. It was loving, sweet and playful. 

And not at all what Asami wanted.

She was primed and ready and she wanted Korra the same way. She didn't doubt for a moment that Korra could read the need on her face, but she kindly ignored it.

“Go get cleaned up while I finish dinner.” her eyes flickered to Asami’s red lips and then back to her eyes. “You’ll need the energy.” 

That made Asami shiver in anticipation. She headed up to the bedroom and a thought came to her mind. She looked in her drawer and selected a simple black silk top to wear under her robe for after she got out of the shower. Korra loved Asami's selection of lacy and silky sleep things. But on normal nights Asami took comfort in just wearing her top and underwear and letting Korra’s radiating heat coax her to sleep. Thoughts of what Korra would do to her later in the night almost made it difficult to simmer down during her shower but she emerged back into the kitchen with her robe covering her surprise. Calm enough to honestly enjoy dinner and tell Korra about the results of the meeting.

As promised, Asami offered as much information as she could about the opposing proposals and what she had planned for her own project. Korra was visibly upset that soon Asami would be so swamped with work that she would probably have to drop in and check on the industrialist. Asami herself found being cared for so closely by Korra slightly irritating but was otherwise welcomed. It was a relationship after all and she had a tendency to rely on unhealthy habits when the work was piled on.  
“Sometimes it's pretty lonely when you're not here.” Korra said sadly. “I mean, me and Naga can manage but I like it better when I can reach out and touch you and find you there.”

Asami rose from her seat and crossed over to sit on the table in front of Korra. She seductively crossed one creamy leg over the other and placed a slender foot on Korra’s lap. She threw as much seduction as possible into her voice when she said, “Well I'm here now. Let's be sure to make the most of it.” 

Korra's reaction was immediate. A warm cinnamon hand krept up Asami’s leg slowly and Korra gave a soft smirk. Asami wanted to snap Korra’s restraint. She wanted to feel Korra's raw power, and passion for her. Gently she placed her hand on top of Korra's and gave her a slow wink. Korra was visibly affected. She shfited in her chair and used both hands to spread Asami’s legs. The movements loosened Asami’s belt to her robe. 

“What are you hiding under there Sato?”

Asami leaned over to press a kiss to Korra's mouth. “Why don't you come and find out?” she replied before diving into Korra’s lips again. Her tongue gently asked permission to enter. Korra allowed it and gave a guttural groan as Asami guided her hands to grip her waist. 

Korra pulled Asami onto her lap and kissed her hard. Her grip on Asami became tighter and Asami shivered at the thought of her skin being marked by Korra's touch. She encouraged Korra more by using her nails to scratch at the scalp of her brown locks. Korra growled and that seemed to do the trick. 

The next thing Asami knew, Korra stood up and was carrying her up the stairs to her bedroom. The strength and steadiness in which Korra moved always got to Asami and this time it was no different. To top it off, Korra had made it up the steps, eyes closed, hands full of Asami and their lips never parting. When they made it to Asami’s bedroom she was surprised that Korra had not deposited her onto the bed. Korra motioned towards Asami’s walk-in closet. “I want you in there. There's something I have for you that I want to try inside.”  
Asami gave her a confused look but walked into her closet as directed. 

The space wasn't much. The square room was large but simple, the left and right walls had Asami's business clothes and fancy dresses for balls, galas and parties. While the back wall had a built- in dresser for shoes, jewelry and makeup. There was a little ottoman that sat in the middle of the closet. 

It didn’t make much of a romantic place to make love, but Asami wasn't about to question Korra at the moment. It was a bit warm when she walked in. She sat on her ottoman and waited for Korra. Korra came into the closet space with a black suede bag in her hand. “Not there,” she said making her way to Asami. She guided Asami to her feet and pushed her back against the built in dresser, their lips met in an achingly sensual kiss as Korra stripped Asami of her silk robe and left her in her gown. “Right here is good. Stay standing.'' Korra spoke with a sternness in her voice that was getting to Asami. Korra walked in a tight circle around Asami, studying her body while keeping a quiet purposeful stare. She then went over to the bag and pulled out two soft, leather straps. Korra took one of Asami’s slender wrists and placed it inside the strap and made it into a cuff. She then tied it to the rod of Asami’s clothing hanger. When she repeated the step to Asami’s other wrist, she placed another soft kiss to Asami’s lips, “you’re all mine now.”

Asami was so aroused by the thoughts running through her head she gave out a weak “yes”. Korra simply smiled at her and kissed her cheek. Korra’s fingers were gentle against her skin as she examined Asami. Her blue eyes ablaze with raging lust dancing behind them. “You look so good in that top. I think I'll keep it on you.” She ran her hands around Asami’s waist to take a firm grip of her ass. Asami couldn't suppress her moan. 

“Calm down beautiful. I'll be all over you soon enough”. Korra's whisper was deadly and heat rushed between Asami’s legs.

Korra left her where she stood and went back over to her bag. She bent down to pull out a small book, small bottle of liquid, some sort of harness and a cylindrical item.  
“I got this book...” Korra started as she began to undress herself in front of Asami. “Its called Sex Throughout the Four Nations. I figured I would test some of these things out on you, ya know...to see how you like them.”

Asami was mentally present enough to read the hesitation and slight uncertainty in Korra's voice. It was unknown territory for both of them after all. She engaged in the conversation to bring her lover comfort.  
“What's that you're holding?” Asami said motioning her head towards the rod shaped object in Korra's hand. 

A small smile appeared on Korra's face as well as a light blush. She was so feminine and beautiful to Asami even in the midst of her raw strength. 

“Oh, well I read that in the fire nation, firebenders like to apply heat to certain areas to create more stimulation...but I'm not a guy so I thought if I make what a guy has, then we could still try it. Carving it out of wood would have taken too long. And I thought about earthbending one, but that would have been too heavy...and weird. So instead I glass-blew this one. 

“You bent glass?” Asami asked 

“HA I wish! Believe me, I tried to see if that was a concept. Can you imagine me coming up with a new element to bend? I'd be a legend!”

“You are a Legend. You've done so much good for the world Korra and I couldn't be more proud to be yours.'' The tenderness of her statement contrasted her very exposed position and Asami had to fight down the silliness she felt. It was worth it when Korra stepped up to her in her bra and underwear and gave Asami a soft kiss on her lips. They kissed slowly and passionately then. Korra's tongue was hot and soft as she licked in Asami’s mouth. A haze of lust was rapidly taking over Asami’s brain before she broke their kiss "I NEED you Korra. Please”.  
Korra’s hands were ghosting over her body and Asami was frustrated that they weren't naked. Korra voice was low when she asked “are you ready for me Heiress?”

Asami actually whined. She was so kept together all the time outside of the bedroom, but in this moment she was losing control and all they had done was touch and kiss.  
Korra smiled.

“Miss Asami Sato. Everybody thinks you're such a high and mighty big shot CEO.  
Kora stepped behind Asami and her hands came up to cup each breast. She lightly fingered each nipple while she kissed her pale neck. “Wonder what they would think if they knew that you bend over and beg the Avatar to fuck you.”

Asami’s only reply was a guttural groan. She lolled her head to the side for Korra to continue to kiss her. But Korra moved away to close the closet door. Asami realized that she could now see what she looked like. Her silk gown barely covered the juncture of her thighs. Her skin was flushed and her cheeks were colored. She was restrained and at Korra’s total mercy. Her sight was pulled from the mirror as Korra dropped her underwear and shed her bra, but not her dark blue arm bands. She did a little shake and flexed her ab muscles and Asami wanted so badly to run her tongue down Korra's body. Instead she tried to calm herself enough to speak out.

“Exquisite” was all she could say.

Korra took the bottle of oil and slicked it over the glass member. She approached Asami and got on her knees so that her face was in-between her legs . “Yes, you are”. Korra said huskily. “I'm going to enjoy myself tonight.” That was the last thing she said before she put her lips between Asami’s legs.

************************************************************************************** 

“Oh god! Korra!”

The minute Korra's mouth latched onto Asami’s clit, Asami saw stars. Finally Finally! She thought to herself. She didn’t mute the cries of her pleasure as Korra devoured her. It felt so good to feel her hot wicked mouth painting circles around her clit. She dropped her head back and closed her eyes to focus more on the feeling. Korra’s mouth was hard and deliberate. The strokes of her tongue were broad as she licked Asami’s slit but she used the tip to flick and tap on her clit. Korra concentrated most of her time there. It was almost too much stimulation at once. Asami would have protested but this wasn’t about her. This was about Korra taking exactly what she wanted. And oh, how Asami wanted to give it all to her.

Asami strained against her restraints and opened her legs wider for her eager lover. She looked down in time to see Korra’s eyes snap open. They were blown with lust and there was no trace of tenderness behind them. It was all animal hunger. Yes! That was what she was looking for. Korra's hand traveled up Asami’s thigh and two fingers rested at her entrance. She looked up into Asami’s eyes, never stopping the movements of her sinful tongue. Asami thought Korra was asking for permission to enter but before she could answer, Korra’s fingers pushed past Asami’s entrance selfishly and she went wild.

“Oh yes! Korra, like that!” Asami belted out loud and unrestrained.

Korra smiled and continued her task. She pressed her fingers inside Asami and hooked them in a way that rubbed the special place that made Asami crazy. A cold shiver passed up Asami's spine and spread in her chest, hardening her nipples. Her skin burst with white hot pleasure. She longed to push her hands through Korra's hair or to feel her mouth on her breast, but this was good too. Korra was so damn good! Asami looked at herself in the stand-up mirror and got some sort of twisted satisfaction at what she saw.

Here was the Avatar: the strongest being on the planet on her knees. She took in Korra’s reflection devouring Asami ravenously. Her sun-kissed skin was tight against her muscles. Her back was lean and defined like a gymnast. The grouping of muscles there hugged Korra’s spine tightly and the dip down the length was one of Asami’s favorite places to put her mouth. Asami's eyes trailed down that spine until they met the top of Korra’s high and tight ass. The muscles shifted occasionally keeping Korra balanced while she worked between Asami’s legs. But it was the sight between Korra's legs that made Asami gush with wetness and cause Korra to hum her own happiness.

Korra was using the glass toy to play between her own lower lips. When its head disappeared and began to sink inside, Korra let a soft moan loose. Asami felt the vibration in her own body and moaned in pleasure. Korra was still looking up at her. She must have noticed Asami watching her actions through the mirror so avidly because she leaned forward and Asami got a better view of her lips glistening as they slid slowly up and down the glass object. The pressure of her mouth also intensified and to top it all off Korra was still tapping so insistently on her clit with her tongue. It was all too much and Asami felt her body stiffen with her coming orgasm. A warm tingling sensation rapidly settled in her belly. She tried to breathe to hold off her climax and savor this moment but it was no use when she looked down into Korra's eyes. They were wild and heavy as they looked back at her. Asami had never seen her like this before. Her eyes bore into Asami, commanding her to give her what she wanted. 

Asami tensed up hard and then burst with her orgasm... 

Loud, erotic, and improper sounds came deep from within Asami’s chest as she spilled her release onto Korra's thrusting fingers. Finally Korra eased off her clit but only to withdraw her fingers and replace her mouth at Asami's entrance. She shook in pleasure at the feel of Korra licking and swirling her tongue. Asami panted through her orgasm, Her eyes closed at the sensation of it all. Just then she felt something wet touch her lips and knew it was Korra's fingers still slick with her essence. She opened her mouth and savored the taste of herself on Korra’s digits. It was slightly salty and lightly sweet like nectar from a fire flower. Korra's actions were such a turn on that Asami felt her clit give a heavy pulse and her hips jerked. 

That seemed to get Korra's attention. In a move that Asami found devastatingly erotic, Korra, who was still thrusting her glass toy inside herself, sank down onto it and held her position. She withdrew her fingers from Asami’s mouth and took both hands to scoop Asami’s legs over her strong shoulders.

“Mmmmm” Korra gave a long sensual groan of enjoyment as she eased up on the vigor of her soft mouth. Instead she was savoring Asami’s orgasm, a familiar feeling Asami recognized. Her lips and tongue were more tender as she lovingly lapped up and enjoyed the aftershocks of Asami’s release. She gently rocked her hips against Korra's mouth, her breathing slowing but still letting moans of content slip past her lips. She looked down at her beautiful lover and was overcome with affection. Their eyes met and Asami bathed herself in the feel of Korra's arresting gaze. They slowed together and the blazing fury of Asami’s desire flickered to a soft slow burning flame. No doubt Korra could send her raging for another round whenever she wanted to. But the intimacy and sweetness was welcome too.

Korra finally released her from her mouth and eased her back onto her feet. Asami was thankful for the straps that moment as her legs felt a bit unstable. Korra was still kneeling but placed a kiss on Asami's lower belly and stood up with a hand back on the toy that was still inserted inside her. Asami could see Korra's mouth and chin were wet with her cum. Some of it had even ran down Korra's neck and chest. It was such a turn on to see Korra drizzled with Asami’s release. But her eyes were back between Korra's legs.

“Did you make yourself cum using that?” Asami asked. Korra was looking at her with such intense fire in her eyes that Asami wondered if she even heard her.

Korra shook her head in slight dismissal of Asami’s question. “I'm not focused on me right now.”  
A cinnamon hand reached out to cup Asami’s face and Korra's mouth connected to hers again. It was messy and hungry and Asami was swallowed by it. Korra pushed her tongue into Asami’s mouth with a bit of force and Asami let her in without hesitation, the intensity behind the action making her head spin. The taste of her own musk on Korra's face drove her wild. Vaguely she was aware that Korra was still pumping the glass shaft inside herself slowly. After a moment Korra broke the kiss panting, “I want more.” 

“Please” Asami said weakly.

Her sex-soaked brain didnt know why she said that, but it didnt matter. Korra walked behind her and pressed her hard body against Asami. She could feel Korra’s breast pressed against her back and a hot hand grip her thigh and spread her legs apart. She felt Korra shift and looked down to see that Korra had withdrawn the object from her slick folds and was placing it between Asami’s lower lips.  
Asami let out an unadulterated groan of shocking arousal as she realized what was happening. Korra pushed the toy, still wet with her nectar inside Asami slowly. Oh god! It was warm and slippery as it stretched her so marvelously. Asami's walls clenched hungrily around the object and she gazed back at Korra with wild green eyes.  
Asami loved to be mentally stimulated during sex and this was perfect. She leaned into Korra whimpering and moaning. 

“Oh you like that dont you?” Korra said with a teasing, mischievous voice. She adjusted the toy so that it rubbed Asami’s front wall and caused her to gasp hard.

“Fuck” Asami cried out. Korra was killing her. Asami had never known that Korra could be such a damn vixen. 

“Mmmmm. Such a filthy word coming from such a pretty mouth.” Korra said as she laid soft kisses along Asami’s neck. Her lips trailed up to Asami’s ear and she whispered to her  
“I want to make you scream more filthy words for me.”

“Korra...” Asami moaned. She was completely undone by Korra’s words and actions. She marveled at just how good Korra was making her feel, and how she wanted so much more from her eager lover. 

Korra abruptly withdrew the glass phallic from within Asami and reached up and undid Asami’s cuffs. She seemed to be in a bit of a rush now. When Asami was free, Korra stepped away from her and went to pick up the harness she left on the floor. She wrapped it around her waist and pulled the straps taut against her flesh rather hastily. Asami had thought that there was a handle Korra had been using to hold onto all this time, but as she watched Korra slick it with oil and insert the small curved part inside herself and snap two clasps to the side of its hilt, She realized it was crafted to deliver double pleasure. 

Her clit throbbed at the thought of Korra pounding into her

“On your knees beautiful.” Korra gently commanded. 

Asami pulled off her robe before she positioned the small ottoman in front of her. She shut the closet door, closing them in the midsize dressing space. Now with the mirror showcasing the both of them, Asami looked at her lover's reflection. Korra’s dazzling blue eyes were hazy with her desire but Asami could see the questioning look on her face. She smiled. 

“For the noise... and because I want to see you.” She got on her knees and placed her chest on the ottoman, spreading her legs as she watched Korra scramble to get in position behind her. 

Korra was back placing the toy at Asami's entrance and Asami gave a breathy moan as she felt Korra push inside of her. After a tender moment of checking for Asami’s comfort, their hips touched and Korra let a moan slip from her lips. Asami understood. They were both feeling wonderful new things like this. Like a stirring warmth from inside her. Actually everything seemed to be getting warmer. Was Korra heatbending the object? Damn! she was full of surprises tonight. Asami’s WAP shivered in delight and the shift made both of them moan.

“Love how tight you are.” Korra said huskily. She began a gentle thrusting motion and together they got a feel for each other. Finally Asami felt comfortable enough to speak.

“Let yourself go love, I know the safeword.” Looking at Korra through the mirror, Asami winked and Korra seemed to crack. 

Her hips began snapping rhythmically and firmly. Sharp shivers of pleasure pulsed throughout Asami’s body. She fully gave herself over to Korra, basking in the power behind her selfish strokes. Korra’s eyes were closed and her body was glistening with sweat. Asami tracked a bead as it rolled from her neck down the expanse of her mahogany skin and into the crevice of her swaying beast. 

She was a masterpiece 

“Oh fuck Korra!” she said in glorious fever, and Korra began to thrust even harder.

“Yes Love! Yes! That's so good!"

Asami closed her eyes to concentrate on the sensations. She could feel Korra hitting that sensitive place inside her. She could feel the heat building and the sheen of sweat covering them as the temperature in the space continued to climb. She could feel hot skin clap against equally hot flesh as Korra slid in and out of her. 

Taking her.

Claiming her. 

Fucking her. 

“Oh shit Korra!. Fuck me! Please don't stop!”

Together their bodies and mouths produced unadulterated unhindered, sounds of glorious sex until Asami felt she was about to burst. She opened her eyes and looked at her own reflection and nearly came undone by her own image.

Her sweaty black hair was wonderfully messy and fell in curtains around her face. Her cheeks and neck and chest were red with her blush and soaked with sweat. She was smiling in pure sexual bliss as Korra fucked her so marvelously.

“Korra I'm gonna cuu-aaaahhhh” The rest of her word descended into groans as Korra grabbed a fist full of her hair, and began to pump ever harder into her. Asami was pushed over the edge and fell into her orgasmic bliss. Her mind went blank as she drifted between physical and astral planes. Behind her she could hear Korra in the throes of her release calling on Asmai’s name like a prayer. But she was unprepared for what came next. 

Asami had yet to recover from her mind altering orgams when Korra withdrew from inside her and gathered her in her arms. She deadlifted them off the floor without hesitation, using a sweep of airbending to push the door open. Later, Asami would have to scold her for breaking the latching mechanism. 

Despite Korra’s haste, she tenderly tossed Asami onto the bed. Did she still want more? What had Asami unleashed? 

Korra spread one of Asami’s legs out and held the other up against herself. She straddled Asami and brought their lower lips together. The sensation of Korra's hot wet lips pressed against Asami’s own had them both crying out. Korra seemed absolutely enthralled and set them at a sinfully slow deliberate grind. 

“You're so... oooohh” Korra had attempted to talk but she was so caught up in chasing her own pleasure she never finished what she wanted to say. Asami moved to Korra’s rhythm, equally as turned on 

“C’mon Korra, cum for me."

“Asamiiii!“ 

“That's right, cum all over me Korra.” Asami reached up and grabbed one of Korra's breasts. Korra looked like she was trying to hold back something. Whatever it was, Asami would not allow it. Not tonight, during one of their most explosive sessions since they'd been together. 

“It's okay love, I've got you let it go.”

Korra's reaction was instant. She cried out Asami’s name as her body locked up hard. Asami was still making her own grinding motions against Korra’s core when she felt fever hot liquid burst from Korra down onto her own slit. Korra seemed stunned at what she had done and a hard red blush covered her face. Asami already knew what Korra was thinking and she fought through her own hazy fog to ease Korra’s shock. 

“ Yes Korra! Fuck yes! Don't stop. Keep cumming for me.” 

Korra did just that. She nipped Asami’s ankle and rocked them ever still. For the third time that night Asami was swept away by a powerful orgasm brought to her by Korra. They cried out to each other during their shared release and it was the most romantic thing Asami had ever felt. Asami could never have loved Korra more. The thought that Korra would let herself go enough to reach new heights of her own pleasure, and to share that with her...

“I love you” Asami said. 

She pulled Korra down to her and kissed her with everything she had left. Korra was still breathing erratically and Asami slowed their rocking to a stop. She guided Korra back to earth with gentle confessions of love, adorations and soft smiles. Even when Korra collapsed in her arms, Asami held her and stroked her until Korra’s breathing slowed. She could care less that they were both a sweaty wet mess. It was marvelous to feel this drain. Korra had certainly outdone herself tonight.

“...I'm sorry.” said Korra bashfully. 

What did she have to be sorry for? Korra had just expertly fucked her senseless. She should be prancing around like she just mastered glassbending.

“Don't be sorry. I'm certainly not. It was wonderful.” She pulled at Korra's face so she could look into the arresting blue eyes she loved so much. “All of it” 

Korra smiled. “I had never done that before”

“ We've never done any of the things you did tonight” Asmai teased. 

“You know what I meant,” Korra said playfully jogging her hips into Asmai.

“I do.” Asami said as she placed a kiss on Korra’s head. “I know it can seem a little embarrassing but it's normal. It means that you were really enjoying yourself. 

“Oh I was! I definitely want to do that again.” Korra was quiet for a moment before she kissed Asami gently. The soft side of her was back and Asami appreciated this part of her just as much as her uninhibited side. 

“ I love you.” she said stroking Asami’s hair, smiling. 

“ I love you too,” Asami replied nuzzling into Korra’s neck.

“Was that rough enough for you?” 

“It was. I enjoyed every second of it. I'll definitely be revisiting these moments in the future or at a boring meeting. Most likely on nights when I can't be with you. 

“Well, I am the Avatar. I'm always available to pound anything you want me to.” 

Asami rolled her eyes and pushed a cackling Korra off of her. 

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i put a "typo" in here on purpose can you tell (hint:Asami was listening to cardi B)

**Author's Note:**

> comments give me life and make me want to write more so leave one on the way to the next story


End file.
